


Kiss It Better

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie-Part One: Insomnia [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: Two weeks of fighting has to come to a head at some point, one way or another. If they can actually talk and not keep fighting every time they try.





	Kiss It Better

            Bracing his hands against the wall, Gladio sucked in a deep breath and stared at the ground. He didn’t usually run through the city streets, sticking to the park paths, but that wasn’t an option today. Shouldn’t have really been an option these past two weeks but if he was anything it was stubborn. He’d pushed through whatever he’d been feeling while he’d been jogging, ignoring it and shoving it down to deal with later. Except, if he wanted this to end, he was running out of time for later.

            He twisted in place, shifting so he could lean back against the wall and duck under the awning. The rain had come out of nowhere and didn’t phase him when he was running but just standing under it wasn’t what he wanted right now. He let his head thump against the brick as he looked up. He couldn’t see the sky from here, only the sides of buildings. He didn’t really care about that, wasn’t thinking about it.

            Two weeks. This shit had been going on for two weeks now. Irritation swam under his skin whenever he thought about the fights and how they had made him waspish to those around him...but he couldn’t remember what had made him so mad. Hee couldn’t remember what the original fight had been about. That was what annoyed him the most. They’d been at each other’s throats since it happened; every time they talked another fight broke out between them. They should have spoken in person, tried to sort this out sooner, but they’d both been busy.

            Work seemed like a flimsy excuse now when he looked back at these last weeks but it wasn’t like he was the only one that had used it. Granted, he hadn’t _asked_ if they could get together to try to talk, to try to meet up somehow, and neither had she. Last time they'd ‘talked’ they'd barely been able to before the conversation was over.

            His mouth twisted. So much for not thinking about it on this run. He’d picked a different path so he _wouldn’t_ think about Eyra and yet here he was, hiding from the rain and brooding over his girlfriend. Just like he’d been doing for two weeks. Just like everyone around him had known he was doing.

            It wasn’t that hard to figure out that something had been wrong. Ignis had clued in first but hadn’t said anything immediately. It had taken a few snappish remarks from him and a far too aggressive training session before the other had point blank asked him what was going on. He’d kept it short, saying he’d had a fight with Eyra and was still mad about it. But as time had gone on and his mood hadn't improved much, more people had started to notice. And make comments and assumptions. Which had only served to piss him off further.

            _“Might I suggest actually talking to Eyra,” Ignis said mildly._

_Gladio turned from the training dummy he’d been hitting. “What?”_

_“You’ve been like this for two weeks now. Have the two of you not reached a solution?”_

_“We haven’t talked,” he growled. “No, we have and it ends with us yelling at each other.”_

_“Have you seen her?”_

_He snorted. “She doesn’t want to see me. Trust me.” If she had, wouldn’t she have made some effort to? Or asked?_

_“From what little I know of Eyra, I can almost promise you that she does want to see you.”_

_“Not right now, she doesn’t.”_

_“Gladio,” Ignis said firmly. “Texting and phone calls are all well and good but for this you two need to see each other to work it out.” He paused. “You do want to work it out, don’t you?”_

_“No.” Shit._

_“Gladiolus.”_

He sighed again and thumped his head against the wall. Ignis hadn’t let him get away with any of that yesterday, reminding him that as Noct’s shield he needed to be clear minded and be able to focus. He couldn’t right now because Eyra was constantly on his mind, even when he tried not to let her. The fight was right there but now it was mixed in with all the other little fights they’d had since then. They blurred together to the point that he didn’t remember what each one had been about. Except for that last one.

            He didn’t sigh this time, he blew out a harsh breath. That call had been shit; breaking every few seconds because of whatever reason and then it had just been over before he’d realised it. Which hadn’t done anything for his anger and why he was out running at nearly the crack of the dawn.

            Glancing around, he tried to orient himself. Where was he? Pulling out his phone, he stared at the map for a long moment. He wasn’t close to her house, at all, and he wasn’t in the best of moods to even be thinking about actually talking to her. Not with how all of their conversations had been going. But…it had been two weeks since he’d seen her. That was the longest they’d gone without seeing each other since they’d started dating. As angry as he was, as he had been, he missed her.

            He kept his headphones in and started down the street. Between the time of day and the weather, the sidewalks were empty enough that he didn’t need to worry about running into anyone. But without hazards, his mind turned back to what he was doing. He didn’t know if she was even going to be there. It was early and he hadn’t seen her in the park on any of his runs. He didn’t know what shifts she was working or if she had plans. With the way everything was going, she probably wasn’t going to be there and he was wasting his time. That didn’t stop him from jogging down the streets though.

            He tried not to think about that and what he was going to say. Every time they’d talked, they seemed to have fed off of each other’s tempers as soon as one of them had lost it. He couldn’t afford to do that. Not if he wanted answers or some kind of resolution to this. Because Ignis was right and he didn’t want to lose what they had.

            But he still didn’t know what he was going to do as the diner came into view.

            The restaurant was mostly dark, only a few lights on from whoever was working in the kitchen already. He completely bypassed it, slipping around to the back where the door to upstairs was. The rain was coming down harder as he stood outside of it, staring at the intercom beside the door but not pushing it. If Kal wasn’t in the kitchen, did he run the risk of waking him up by trying to get a hold of Eyra? Or worse, having another fight when her uncle was in the house? Did he text her to ask if she was home when the last texts between them were fights?

            If he was going to do that, he should have done it before he showed up on her doorstep.

            “Fuck,” he muttered, his stomach tightening as his irritation surged again but it was directed completely at himself. He hadn’t thought this through at all and that was just going to end with him making this worse. He should go home and then talk to…who? Who was he going to talk to that was going to understand? Did he even know anyone in a serious relationship that could give him advice?

            Whatever else he was going to do, right now he needed to go. Standing outside her door in the rain wasn’t the best-

            “Gladio?”

            His entire body tensed at the voice. No anger, only surprise and maybe a bit of happiness? The last was probably his imagination and why it took a few deep breaths before he turned to look.

            Eyra was standing at the corner of the alley that led back here, one hand holding an umbrella and the other clutching the strap of her bag. She had a raincoat on but he could see her scrubs and he realised she was just getting off of a night shift. Which never left her in a good mood so this was a _bad_ time to try to talk to her.

            She hadn’t expected him to be here, that much was clear so it gave him a chance to try to start a conversation. But, shit, what did you say to your girlfriend when you hadn’t seen her in two weeks and were still mad without setting either of you off? “You hung up on me.” _Not. That._

            She had started toward him but he saw her rock back on her heels. Her expression was confused before her brows came down low over her eyes. “The other day? The reception was shit.”

            “You still hung up on me,” he repeated, unwilling to let this go now that he’d started it.

            “And you’re bringing it up _now_? Two days later, in the pouring rain at six thirty in the morning?”

            Her tone had shifted and he didn’t need to be closer to know she was bristling. “You didn’t even say goodbye.”

            “I got paged and had to go! You can’t expect me to-” She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut. He heard her suck in a slow breath, probably through gritted teeth. “I wasn’t on break when you called,” she said tightly, “and I’m already in shit because I snapped at my boss so I couldn’t get caught on my phone when I wasn’t supposed to be.”

            “It’s not even two words, Eyra!”

            “We’re fighting!” she cried, letting go of her bag to wave at him. “I didn’t realise we were supposed to be polite to each other when most of the time we’ve been hanging up on each other anyways!”

            They had been and the goodbyes had been just short of ‘fuck you’ for the most part. So why was this one bothering him so damn much? “You could have said it!” he insisted. “Instead of just hanging up on me.”

            Eyra waved her hand in the air again and made a frustrated noise. “Fucking hell, Gladio, we’ve been fighting for two weeks and _that’s_ what you’re focusing on?! Me not saying goodbye when we were arguing and on a call that was ready to drop?!”

            It sounded stupid when she said it like that. It was stupid. “You could have called me back.”

            “You could have called me again!” she threw back at him.

            It was his turn to suck in a breath through his teeth but before he could say anything he heard an irritated shout from someone nearby telling them to shut up. Something about a baby needing to sleep? Pushing the breath out, he shoved a hand through his soaked hair and shook his head. “This isn’t getting us anywhere,” he muttered.

            She stared at him before walking toward her door. “Hold this,” she said shortly, giving him the umbrella.

            It was either take it or drop it. Taking it, he watched her dig her keys out of her bag to unlock the door. “What?” he said shortly when she looked back at him.

            “For fuck’s sake, Gladio, you’re soaked,” Eyra growled. “Get in here.”

            His eyes narrowed at her. “I don’t have to-”

            “Get in here,” she repeated.

            Gladio stared at her for a long second before he shook out the umbrella and stepped inside. He was very aware of how she simply took off her shoes and went upstairs, clearly expecting him to just follow her. Stubborn and strong headed. Nothing had changed there.

            He grimaced as he went up the stairs, feeling how wet his socks were. It hadn’t been noticeable while he’d still been in the rain but now it was uncomfortable to say the least. “Is your uncle here?” he asked when they got in the house proper.

            “No,” she said, shrugging out of her coat and dropping her bag just inside the door. “He’s out of town for the long weekend.”

            Out of town? Well, at least Kal wouldn’t be around to hear them if they kept yelling at each other. Which wasn’t why he was here. Fuck, why was he here? To rag on her because she didn’t say goodbye to him? To admit he didn’t know what they were arguing about anymore? To see her because he’d missed her stubborn ass so damn much?

            “Come with me,” she said, walking toward her room.

            “Are you just going to pretend that none of this happened?” he asked, staying by the door.

            Eyra stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. “What? Gladio,” she sighed, “I’m not pretending the last two weeks didn’t happen. It’s the only thing I’ve been thinking about since it happened.”

            At least he wasn’t the only one.

            “But you’re soaked to the fucking bone and dripping on the floor. You’re going to catch a cold if you stay like that,” she added, her voice gentling. “Even with everything that’s happened, I don’t want that.”

            She disappeared into her room and left him at the door, fumbling with the messy stew of his current emotions. He was still mad; he couldn’t just turn that off. But it wasn’t just that. There was everything else he felt when he was around her, everything he had missed when he hadn’t been with her. Everything that had gotten clouded by the anger. He couldn’t turn off how he felt about her anymore than he could his anger.

            He followed her into her room, wondering where he was supposed to go so he didn’t drip all over everything in there too.

            “In,” she said, pointing at her bathroom door. “Get out of those clothes.”

            “Your bedside manner is still terrible,” he said as he walked past her.

            “I know,” Eyra muttered.

            He didn’t say anything else as he stepped into the bathroom, already reaching behind him to pull his soaked hoodie off. He almost tossed it at the floor before he realised he didn’t want to have _that_ fight with her too. Tossing the wet clothing over the shower doors, he braced his hands against it and leaned forward to rest his head against his forearms. He didn’t know what to do now. If she’d met him head on, if she’d kept arguing with him, he’d know how to react. But her concern? He hadn’t expected that. His anger didn’t really have any ground to stand on when she was being like this and…it left him strung out, stretched too thin. Like he’d been holding onto it for too long and he didn’t know what to do with it anymore.

            Looking over when he heard the door move, he saw Eyra in the doorway, her arms full of a towel and clothes. “Thanks,” he said as she put them on the sink.

            She hesitated as she turned to leave, glancing at him before shaking her head and walking out of the room.

            She didn’t go far. He heard her stop walking just outside the door. Stripping the rest of his clothes off, he rubbed himself down quickly with the towel and pulled on what she’d brought.

            He stood in the bathroom, holding onto the towel and staring at nothing. She was just outside the bathroom, but he didn’t know if she was waiting for him or something else. What was he supposed to do now? Were they going to actually talk because they’d barely seen each other for five minutes before they’d started in on each other?

            No. He’d done that by opening his big mouth without thinking again.

            Draping the towel over his head, he roughly started drying his hair when it kept dripping on him. He tried not to think as he did it, just focusing on the moment and nothing else.

            “Gladio, stop.”

            Freezing when he felt a hand on his back, he let her tug the towel out of his hands.

            “You’re going to hurt yourself,” Eyra said, pushing gently on him. “Sit down and let me?”

            “Eyra….”

            “Please?”

            He didn’t look at her, moving to sit down. When she didn’t come over right away, he glanced over. “You can,” he said after a moment.

            She was slow to join him and she draped the towel over him.

            His eyes closed as she slowly toweled him off, working gently to dry his hair. She stayed quiet as she did it and he couldn’t think of anything to say to her either. If it weren’t for the awkward silence between them, it could have been a normal day. He could almost pretend that they’d been jogging together, that he’d come back with her to dry off after not seeing her for a while. Almost.

            They stayed silent well after she’d finished drying his hair as best she could, her hands still absently moving the towel over him. This was worse than fighting with her. She was right there and he didn’t have any words to say. He just didn’t know what to do.

            When her hands stilled on him, he reached out to catch her hips as she started to step away. “Stay,” he said lowly.

            She stopped. After a moment, she pushed the towel so it was around his shoulders and he looked up at her. His gut clenched when he saw how glassy her eyes were.

            “Aw, fuck, baby,” Gladio breathed. “Don’t cry.”

            “I’m not crying!” she said thickly, glaring at him.

            He stared at her before huffing out a laugh. Of all the times for her to be stubborn, it had to be when he could _see_ the tears on her face.

            “Don’t laugh at me! You just fucking showed up and started yelling at me and you’re dumb and soaked and now you’re laughing at me?”

            “Eerie, babe, stop,” he said.

            “No! I fucking missed you so much and you came here and yelled at me! And now I’m fucking crying!” she said, rubbing harshly at her face. “You made me cry!”

            He didn’t let go of her, pulling her a little closer. “Eyra, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to say that.”

            “But you did!”

            “I’m sorry,” he said again, watching her as she rubbed more at her eyes. “Eyra, please, don’t cry.”

            “I can’t just stop!” Eyra snapped.

            “Baby, c’mere.”

            “No! I’m mad at you for yelling at me!”

            If this was a different situation, he’d keep laughing. But he knew how she felt about crying and he’d already made this worse than it needed to be. “Eerie, baby,” Gladio said softly, not letting her go.

            She sniffed loudly, glaring at him with tears still in her eyes. “I m-missed you and you yelled at me when you saw me!”

            “Babe, I didn’t mean to say it. I didn’t come here to fight. I don’t want to fight anymore,” he admitted.

            “You started it! Over something stupid!” she said, her voice wavering.

            This needed to end. Tugging her forward, he eliminated what distance there was between them, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed at his shoulders for a second before she was gripping his shirt and holding onto him. He felt a shudder run through her as he let his forehead bump against the base of her throat and he knew, he _knew_ , she was fighting not to cry anymore.

            He rubbed small circles on her, keeping his breathing as even as he could as he listened to her. Hers was erratic and catching and he felt horrible. Even if they’d been fighting, picking another with her as soon as he saw her wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done. And he’d made her cry because of it which meant she was far more upset about the entire thing than she’d let on. So he just held her because he didn’t know what else to do.

            She slumped into him after a while. “I don’t want to fight anymore either,” she said in a soft voice.

            Tipping his head back, he looked at her, taking in the tear tracks on her cheeks and how wet her eyes still were. “Want a kiss?”

            He saw her lips tremble before she pressed them together. “Gonna kiss it better?” she said thickly.

            Still trying to tease, even now. “Yeah,” Gladio breathed. “Want me to?”

            She wanted him to, he could see it, but she pressed her lips together before sighing. “Two weeks of fighting can’t really be solved with a kiss,” she said wearily.

            “We can figure that out later,” he said softly. “Right now I wanna fix what happened downstairs. You gonna let me?”

            Her eyes closed and she nodded quickly before she leaned down to him.

            He let her brush her mouth over his, let her set whatever pace she wanted. But he kissed her back when she settled, slowly moving his mouth against hers. Her arms slid around his shoulders as she leaned into him more, her sigh soft as it washed over him.

            Tightening his hold on her, he stood up and lifted her off her feet. He wasn’t surprised when she gasped, breaking the kiss to stare at him. “I got you,” he said softly, carrying her out of the bathroom. “I’ve always got you.”

            Her lower lip wobbled. “Even when I’m bitchy?”

            “Babe, you ain’t that bad.”

            That got a weak smile from her but it faded as he slowly set her back down on her feet in front of him. “Gladio?”

            He pulled her up on her toes as he kissed her again but he kept it short. “Arms up,” he murmured against her.

            She blinked at him, her arms raising regardless.

            He gripped the bottom of her scrub top and tugged it, along with the shirt under it, over her head. He caught her hand when she started to reach up to take her hair out of the ponytail and shook his head. “I got it, Eerie.”

            Eyra stared up at him and lowered her hands to rest them against his chest. “You sure?” she asked.

            He was silently glad that she understood what he meant. “Yeah, babe.”

            She was clearly waiting for him to take the elastic out but he wasn’t ready for that yet. He saw her shiver as he let his fingers trail down her neck, stroking lightly. She shifted on her feet as he moved them back up to cup her face and her eyes closed on a sigh as he leaned down.

            Pressing kisses to her cheeks, he slowly marked the paths her tears had left on her skin. He wanted to sigh when he saw that there were still a few clinging to her lashes. But he smiled when she tipped her head back, peeking at him from under them. “Brat, don’t rush me,” he said softly, kissing her gently.

            She tried to follow him as he straightened and made a disgruntled noise when he easily got out of her reach. “You’re too tall,” she muttered.

            “You like me tall.”

            Eyra hummed quietly. “I’d like you more if you kissed me again.”

            “You’ll get your kisses,” Gladio promised.

            “Now?”

            “No.”

            She pouted up at him.

            “Behave and maybe I’ll kiss somewhere else,” he said lowly.

            She blinked quickly and he watched colour spread across her skin. It was hard not to grin when he saw that. For someone as blunt as she was, who had no qualms telling him she wanted to fuck while they were in a busy place, it always amused him that she got caught off guard when he threw anything even remotely similar back at her.

            Fuck, he’d missed her.

            He gently tugged the elastic out of her hair, smiling as she shook it out and her eyes closed on a small sigh as he ran his hands through it. She turned into the touch, humming happily. Grey eyes peeked open to look at him when he paused, hands full of her hair. He leaned down to kiss her, brushing his lips over hers slowly but not giving her the kiss she wanted.

            Moving his hands down her neck again, he stroked along her arms, rubbing his thumbs against her. She was still watching him, a soft flush across her face and spreading down her body. Her brows drew together as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He let his hands settle on her hips, rubbing his thumbs against her stomach. He barely dipped them below the waistband of her pants but she shifted every time he did.

            “Gladio,” she murmured as he leaned forward, his mouth brushing against her stomach.

            He didn’t answer her, kissing across her ribs and belly. He smiled as she squirmed when he nudged against her breasts, his kisses blocked by her bra. “Leave it,” he said lowly when she went to take it off.

            “Gladio, c’mon,” Eyra muttered.

            “You feel better yet?”

            She went quiet. “Are you going to stop if I say yes?”

            “Maybe.”

            “No.”

            Gladio grinned against her, giving her a small squeeze. “Brat,” he breathed.

            She hummed softly as he started kissing her again. “You said you’d kiss it better,” she murmured.

            “Uh huh. You tellin’ me your breasts hurt?”

            “No, I just want you to kiss them.”

            He laughed lowly and flicked a look up at her. She was looking down at him, that flush still there but she was smiling faintly. “Stop rushing me,” he said again. “I’ll get to them.”

            Her smile turned to the pout he was more than familiar with. “If you say so.”

            He kissed her belly, scraping his teeth lightly against her. She shivered and her hands lightly came to rest on his shoulders. She was still shifting on her feet as he kissed across her bare skin, following the waistband of her pants and up along her sides.

            She moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around her navel before her back pushed into his hands as he slid them up. His shirt moved as she jerked on it as his fingers slipped under her bra. “Gladio,” she protested when he didn’t take it off immediately. “I know you can get it off.”

            His laugh huffed over her skin and he shook his head. “Yeah, so?”

            Eyra grunted softly before she let go of him. He’d barely looked up before her fingers brushed against his as she unclasped her bra and shrugged out of it. “What?” she asked as he kept looking.

            “You’re horrible.”

            She shrugged. “You’re slow.”

            Gladio rose up on his knees and pressed a kiss between her breasts. “Brat,” he muttered, turning his head to keep kissing her.

            She didn’t even bother answering him, only a breathy sigh leaving her. One of her hands slid into his hair and pushed gently on him when he got close to her nipple. Her low noise had him smiling as he only quickly kissed the tight bud and didn’t linger. “I’m not the brat,” she growled.

            She was and they both knew it. “Why won’t you let me take my time with you?” he asked, switching breasts to treat the other to the same attention. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks.”

            “Exactly,” she moaned. “I’ve been too mad to do anything and I fucking missed you!”

            He looked up at her again, thinking about that. He’d been too frustrated to do anything either and it hadn’t helped his temper. As much as he’d love to just pick her up, dump her on the bed, and sate them both, that wasn’t what he was here for. That wasn’t what this was going to be.

            But maybe later. They did have a lot to apologize for after all.

            Flicking his tongue over her nipple, he teased her for a moment before taking her into his mouth. Her moan was louder this time and her nails scratched against the back of his head as he sucked on her. He kept his palms pressed flat to her back to keep her from moving away from him, not that he expected her to. Not when she was whispering soft encouragements to him as she squirmed in front of him.

            Sliding his hands back down, he squeezed her ass for a moment before he gripped her hips. She mumbled a protest as he gently urged her back, her legs hitting her mattress. He wetly kissed her nipple, licking his lips as he pulled away from her. “Sit down, Eerie.”

            “You gonna keep kissing?” she asked, sitting down.

            “Mmhmm,” he murmured, hooking his fingers into her pants. “A little help?”

            “Did that backwards, big guy,” Eyra teased.

            “Isn’t that how we do it?”

            A quiet chuckle slipped out of her. She let go of him to tug on the drawstring, loosening it before her hands pressed to the mattress to lift her hips off of it. She wriggled them a little as he peeled the last of her clothing down her legs. Laughing softly as he gave the pants an impatient toss, she shook her head at him. “You’re the one going slow,” she pointed out.

            “I know,” he said, palming her knees as he leaned over to kiss her thighs. He kept enough pressure on them to keep her from opening them immediately.

            “You know you’re not the only one that needs to apologize,” Eyra whispered.

            Pressing his forehead to her legs, he exhaled slowly. “I know,” he repeated. “But just…let me?”

            Her fingers ran through his hair again. “Fine,” she agreed. “But it’s my turn later.”

            He shuddered and clamped his lips together to keep from moaning. But he was thinking about it. Holy shit, was he ever thinking about it. “Fuck,” he breathed.

            “Mm, kisses first, big guy.”

            He lifted his head to look at her. She was leaning back on one arm while the other still toyed with his hair. “Smart ass,” he said quietly.

            She smiled at him before her head tipped back as he started kissing her again.

            He made his way up her thigh, pushing them further apart. He let his breath wash over her and didn’t do more than that. He looked up at her when she whimpered, her hips moving on the bed. Letting her squirm, he started to shift to kiss down her other thigh but her fingers tightened in his hair. “I guess that’s a no,” he rumbled.

            “Mm,” she sighed as he leaned into her. “I’m supposed to be the tease.”

            “Pretty sure it goes both ways,” he said, kissing her again.

            She didn’t respond, her fingers flexing against him but not trying to move him.

            Rubbing his cheek against her again, he smiled when she jumped a little, her legs pushing against his hold on them. He brushed a kiss over her before he gave her a small tug. Her squeak made him smile wider as she lost her balance, flopping onto the mattress.

            “Gladio, yes,” she breathed as he started kissing up her leg again. She hummed softly as his lips moved over wet flesh and she shifted as he gently blew on her.

            He leaned into her, sliding his tongue between the lips of her pussy. He didn’t delve too far, slowly teasing her. She was squirming for him again as he lapped at her, unable to move as he held onto her legs. His grip tightened when he sucked on her labia and her hips bucked against him.

            Listening as she panted softly, he dipped his tongue into her again and flicked the tip over her clit. He knew to expect it but he still nearly lost his grip on her when her hips jerked off the mattress.

            One hand moved, sliding around her leg to press low on her belly. Her fingers curled around his wrist almost immediately, clinging and digging in. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered as he growled against her.

            He held her as she tried to twist away, her thigh pressing to the side of his head. He pulled away briefly to nip at her and soothed the spot with his tongue when she jumped. “Behave,” he growled.

            “No,” she whispered, her voice wavering as he licked her again.

            “So you don’t want more kisses?” Gladio asked mildly.

            She let go of him and he looked to see her pushed up on both arms. “Seriously?”

            He didn’t look away from her as he leaned in to kiss her again, lingering long enough to slip his tongue between wet lips again.

            Eyra licked her lips, a shaking breath leaving her. “I want more,” she said in a small voice.

            The corner of his mouth kicked up. He’d barely pulled away but he closed the distance between them, parting her to find her clit again. He watched her brows draw together as he circled around it with the tip of his tongue. Her lower lip disappeared into her mouth as he pressed his tongue flat to her before she flopped back onto the bed.

            A deep moan left her as he closed his mouth around her and sucked. He felt her stomach twitch under his palm as he stayed right where he was, her thighs pushing on him again. He let go of her after a moment, slipping his hand around her.

            Eyra whimpered as he palmed her breast, pinching nipple between thumb and forefinger. She arched into his touch. She moaned encouragement as he shifted his head, teasing her with his tongue again.

            He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed him, inhaling sharply. But he didn’t move away, couldn’t as she pulled him closer. Her moan washed over him, her thighs trembling against him before squeezing his head. He stroked her stomach as she rocked against his face before letting her slip from his mouth as she pulled on his hair.

            Gladio kissed her thigh, nuzzling against her as he listened to her pant for air.

            “Shit,” she whispered. “I didn’t…Fuck.”

            Leaning his cheek against her leg as they relaxed on either side of him, he quietly said, “I’m not complaining.”

            She ran her fingers through his hair. “Still….”

            He chuckled softly. “Got another for me?” he asked, shifting.

            “No,” she moaned, twisting again and pushing at him.

            Gladio grinned and kissed her quickly. “Not at all?” he teased, shifting her legs off of him.

            She stared up at him as he stood up, tugging his shirt off. “Maybe?” she murmured, her gaze moving over him.

            He leaned down to scoop her up. She lazily wrapped around him as he knelt on the bed, moving them both to stretch out along it. He swallowed her hum as he kissed her. Her heels dug into the base of his spine as she pulled him closer and ground against him as much as she could.

            Shifting his weight to one arm, he stroked along her side with the backs of his fingers. She sighed against him before gasping sharply as he slid his hand between them to cup between her legs.

            “Shh,” he breathed when she moaned loudly as he ran his fingers over her.

            She clutched at his back as she stared up at him. “No,” she mumbled.

            Pressing his forehead against hers when her eyes slid shut, Gladio rubbed her slick pussy lips between his fingers. She used her legs around him to pull herself toward him as he dipped his finger between them. He kissed her when she moaned, swallowing the loud noise as he circled her clit again.

            Eyra arched as he rubbed her clit, dragging his finger slowly over her. Nails digging into his shoulders, she whimpered against him as he caught her clit between his fingers and slowly shifted them to roll her between them. “Fuck,” she growled, pressing her head back into the pillow. “Gladio, oh, fuck!

            He didn’t say anything, feeling her thighs shake against his sides already. His hand slid down, ignoring her short growl in response, and he slipped one finger inside her. He wasn’t surprised when she squeezed him, her walls slick around him.

            “Uhn,” she moaned, her legs tightening around him as she lifted her hips toward him.

            Gladio braced himself better above her, pushing away as much as he could. Her eyes were screwed shut, brows tight over them as she panted for air. The flush on her skin was spreading down her neck, deepening with every second that passed as he moved his finger inside her.

            Her back arched again, her head pressing into the bed when he curled his finger. A broken sound left her as he rubbed that rougher patch and her legs fell from him. Her heels dug into the mattress as she pushed in a vain attempt to get away from him.

            He didn’t let her and slid a second finger in with the first. Her hips left the bed as she pushed into him, whimpering as his thumb brushed over her clit. “C’mon, Eerie,” he murmured.

            She shook her head, hair sticking to her skin. “Oh,” she whined, falling back onto the mattress.

            He curled his fingers again, pressing firmly to her g-spot. He watched as she tensed under him, her sex clamping down on him and her thighs squeezing against his sides. He kept watching her as she climaxed, quiet noises slipping out of her parted lips.

            “Shh,” he murmured, slipping his fingers out of her when she pushed at him.

            Eyra let her hands slump back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed but her expression was relaxed now. “No,” she mumbled when he moved off the bed.

            “I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, rummaging in her night stand.

            Her fingers curled into his sweats and he glanced at her. She was watching him from heavy lidded eyes, her mouth curled a little. The flush was still on her skin, sweat clinging to it as well. She looked completely relaxed and sated and he wanted her to stay that way. “C’mere,” she murmured, tugging on his pants.

            “I’m comin’,” he said lowly, snagging a condom. He laughed when she tugged on him again, pulling the pants down his hips a little. “Brat.”

            Her smile shifted, looking more like her usual one. “Uh huh,” she murmured, sliding her hand around to cup the front of his pants. “Need a little help there?”

            “It feel like I do?” he growled, thrusting against her touch.

            “No,” she purred, starting to roll toward him. She made a noise when he pushed her back onto the bed. “Gladio?”

            “Not about me right now,” he said, pushing the pants off before joining her on the bed.

            She blinked at him a couple times before her entire expression softened. “Babe,” she said quietly, “you’ve apologized enough.”

            “Nope. Not done yet,” he said.

            Eyra watched him as he stretched out above her, sliding her arms around his chest and stroking his back. “Is this gonna happen every time we fight?” she breathed, her voice catching as he shifted between her legs.

            He snorted, thrusting against her. “What? Make up sex?”

            She laughed but it ended on a moan as he reached between them to guide himself inside her. “God dammit,” she mumbled.

            Her palms were pressed flat to his back as he slowly rocked into her, trying to push him toward her. He resisted, watching her face as he filled her. She was still looking at him through her lashes but they were fluttering shut with each thrust before slowly opening again.

            Finally leaning into her when he was fully inside her, he wasn’t surprised when her legs wound around his. He kissed her neck, nuzzling just under her ear and smiling against her when she squirmed. She wanted him to move. _He_ wanted to move. But he kept kissing her, brushing his lips over her skin.

            Eyra rubbed her cheek against his hair before pressing to him. “Baby, c’mon,” she whined. “Not now.”

            Scraping his teeth against her, he slowly withdrew and sank back inside. Her soft exhale rushed over him, her fingers flexing against his back. She was practically purring as he didn’t stop and her hips were rocking slowly under his.

            His rhythm stuttered as her hands moved, squeezing his ass. “Eyra,” he groaned as she pulled him toward her.

            She hummed softly and he could hear her pleasure, both with him and herself.

            He pushed up on his forearms, only enough to see her. She was watching him through heavy lidded eyes, a smile on her face.

            “I love you,” she breathed.

            He almost froze at those words, almost demanded she say them again. How long had he waited for her to actually say them? “Fuck, Eerie,” he whispered.

            She moaned as he braced his knees and moved. Her nails dug into him as he fucked her, legs squeezing his. His muscles tensed as one hand slid along his hip and between them. She kept it pressed low on his abdomen, kneading for a moment, before her fingers brushed against his cock.

            Her eyes closed as she rubbed at her clit, her brows drawing together. He dug his hands into her blankets as she tightened around him, squeezing as she played with herself. Bucking against her when her nails dug into him again, he bit his lip as she came. Her thighs pressed into his hips and a low moan slipped out of her.

            Shuddering, he closed his eyes and thrust into her. He wasn’t far behind her, his groan echoing hers.

            Gladio sank into her, burying his face in her neck and staying there. Her thighs squeezed him one more time before he felt her legs slide onto the bed. She was toying with the ends of his hair, her fingertips brushing against his back. She was soft under him and making tiny pleased noises in his ear.

            He pushed himself back up with a groan when she gave his hair a small tug. She was looking at him sleepily, lips parted and plump from his kisses.

            Eyra smiled and stroked his back. “I missed you,” she whispered.

            “You missed the fucking,” he rumbled, unable to help the tease.

            A small laugh left her. “Wouldn’t be any fucking without you, big guy.”

            He smiled but it didn’t last. “I missed you too, Eerie,” he said quietly.

            “Are you going to stick around?” she asked after a moment.

            They still had to talk about that first argument and figure out a better way to handle whatever had happened so it didn’t happen again. But he didn’t want to ruin what they had right now. “I don’t gotta be anywhere,” Gladio said softly and he watched her melt under him.

            _That_ was the right thing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because nifwrites on tumblr was talking a while ago (a LONG while ago) about using the song Kiss It Better as an inspiration for smut and I took it to heart. And it took this long to actually finish the damn thing.


End file.
